Behind the Words
by Syi-55
Summary: " Cher Remus, Je suis chez toi. Je suis chez toi et rien que l'écrire me fait me sentir mieux. Je n'avais pas de papier là-bas , je n'avais pas de plume, d'encre, de crayon, je n'avais même pas le droit d'écrire. Alors je t'ai écrit des lettres de chaire et de sang. (...) Je t'écris parce que tout ça, je ne serais pas capable de te le dire en face. Je n'ai plus l'habitude."
1. Cher Remus

**Hello ! =D**

**Alors voilà, cette fic est épistolaire, c'est-à-dire que chaque chapitre sera enfaite une lettre écrite par Sirius ou Remus.**

**Comme dans mon autre fic en cours, il s'agit d'une co-écriture avec **_**Melancholic-Wolf**_**. (Je vous conseille ses fics !)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)**

.**  
**

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages et l'Univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteurs:** _Melancholic-Wolf_ dans le rôle de Remus et _Syi-55_ dans celui de Sirius

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort**...**Romance?

* * *

**Chapitre premier;** **"**_Je suis chez toi._**"**

.

.

.

Cher Remus,

Je suis chez toi. Je suis chez toi. Je suis chez toi et rien que l'écrire me fait me sentir mieux. L'Horreur est derrière moi. Je suis chez toi. Je ne sais même plus comment j'y suis arrivé, je me souviens du message d'Albus, je me souviens de la pluie, de la marche sous la forme de Padfoot, de mes coussinets en sang, du froid, de la faim, de l'espoir. Albus m'a dit que tu savais. Albus m'a dit que je pouvais aller chez toi ou chez Molly. Il m'a dit que tu me croyais, que tu savais que j'étais innocent.

Je me souviens avoir marché, encore et encore, je me souviens avoir marché sous la pluie, j'ai pensé à toi.

Et maintenant, je suis chez toi. Je suis dans le grenier, allongé dans un lit, il fait bon. J'ai mangé ce tu avais posé sur le plateau à coté de « mon » lit, je n'ai, plus froid, je n'ai plus faim. Je suis chez toi et tout va soudain mieux. Je suis couvert de bandages. Tu as du lire mes lettres. Tu n'as pas du aimer ça.

Pardon, Remus, je ne voulais pas que tu les voies. Mais j'avais trop besoin d'un abri, j'avais trop envie de pouvoir me reposer, enfin, trop besoin et envie de te revoir. Je n'avais pas de papier « là-bas », je n'avais pas de plume, d'encre, de crayon, je n'avais même pas le droit d'écrire. Alors je t'ai écrit des lettres de chaire et de sang. J'ai commencé à écrire sur mes bras un jour où la solitude m'avait presque rendu fou. J'ai trouvé un éclat de pierre pointu et j'ai gravé dans ma peau tout ce que j'aurai aimé te dire. Et j'ai recommencé, chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de tomber. C'était ma seule façon de ne pas devenir complètement fou.

Tu as du le voir, tu l'as forcément vu, puisque tu m'as soigné, j'ai recouvert chaque parcelle de mon corps que je pouvais atteindre de mots qui te sont destinés. Est-ce que tu as tout lu ?

Il y en avait sur mes bras, mes jambes, mes mains et mes pieds, mes épaules et un peu mon torse aussi, mais avec le temps beaucoup ont disparues. J'attendais chaque fois que ma peau soit vierge à nouveau avant de t'en écrire une autre.

Mais je suis chez toi maintenant, et chez toi il y a du papier, des plumes, de l'encre et la liberté. L'Horreur est derrière moi, maintenant. Je suis libre. Alors je t'écris parce que tout ça, je ne serais pas capable de te le dire en face. Je n'ai plus l'habitude, il me faut un peu de temps. Mais tout va bien, tu me crois. Tu m'as soigné, tu m'as accueillit, tu m'as nourris.

Je suis chez toi, Remus, et l'Horreur est derrière nous.

* * *

.

.

.

**Prochaine lettre la semaine prochaine si tout va bien! ;)**

**Reviews?  
**


	2. Cher Sirius

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'Univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteurs: **_Melancholic-Wolf_ dans le rôle de Remus (et _Syi-55_ dans celui de Sirius)

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort...Romance?

* * *

**Chapitre deuxième;** **"**_L'Horreur est derrière nous._**"**

.

.

.**  
**

Cher Sirius,

C'est étrange. Rien n'est plus horrible et plus beau pour moi que de te voir ainsi allongé, endormi, dans_ mon_ fauteuil, dans _ma_ maison. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ces quelques mots plutôt contradictoires. Te voir si amaigri, fragile, blessé...Ça ne fait que me rappeler combien tu as souffert toutes ces années, et que moi, je n'étais pas là pour te soutenir. Moi, ton meilleur ami, je t'ai cru coupable. Ces remords, je sais qu'ils ne me quitteront plus jamais.

Mais te voir endormi, en train de reprendre des forces, me fait réaliser que je t'ai enfin récupéré, que tu es en sécurité, que tu vas t'en sortir, et surtout que je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

Tu m'entends, Padfoot ? A présent, je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber.

Tu as changé, quoi de plus normal après ce que tu as vécu, et moi également. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus.

Ces phrases, je pourrais te les dire à voix haute. Mais tout comme tu as choisi de me parler par écrit, je choisi de te répondre de cette façon. Les mots sortiront peut-être plus facilement ainsi.

J'ai lu tes « lettres », Sirius.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal : de voir ton corps ainsi meurtri, ou de réaliser ce que tu as enduré, du désespoir qui a pu t'habiter.

Tu savais que je te croyais coupable, Sirius. Tu le savais. Et j'imagine que ça aurait été plus facile pour moi-et pour toi- que tu te mettes à me haïr, à me détester d'avoir trahi cette confiance qui nous a avait toujours uni. Je crois qu'au fond, je m'étais préparé à recevoir toute cette haine en pleine figure, si un jour je te revoyais.

Mais toi, tu es resté le Sirius fidèle que je connaissais. Celui qui m'a tendu la main quand je vous ai dit ce que j'étais, en deuxième année. Celui à qui je pensais pour faire apparaitre mon premier Patronus.

J'ai lu tes lettres, Sirius.

Je ne crois pas mériter tous ces mots que tu m'as adressés, mon ami. Mais plus je te soignais, et plus je comprenais la chance que j'avais. Chance que tu m'aie pardonné de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu criais ton innocence, et chance que tu me sois finalement revenu, que tu ais pu échapper à toute cette douleur, cette prison d'Horreur.

Maintenant, j'ai peur que si je te quitte du regard, tu disparaisses à nouveau, que je te perde à nouveau.

Alors je t'observe dormir, et j'écris cette lettre que je glisserai sous ton coussin, pour qu'elle y reste jusqu'à ce que tu la trouves et la lises.

On ne parlera pas de tout ça à voix haute. Du moins, pas avant longtemps. Je le sais bien. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches, Sirius, combien ton retour me fait revivre.

Comme tu l'as dit, L'Horreur est derrière nous. Tu es chez moi. Et même s'il ne sera pas composé que de lumière, les ténèbres se sont un peu éloignées de notre avenir.

* * *

.

.

.

**La suite la semaine prochaine!**

**Une petite review? :3**


	3. Cher Moony

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'Univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteurs:**_Syi-55_ dans celui de Sirius (_Melancholic-Wolf_ dans le rôle de Remus)

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort...Romance?

.

.

**NOTE ****: Cette fiction se situe _au début du 3ieme livre et film,_ mais en modifiant certains éléments tels que :**

_- La communication entre Dumbeldore et Sirius,_

_- Le chemin parcourut par notre cher évadé (et donc le fait qu'il se réfugie chez Remus),_

_- La connaissance de celui-ci quant à l'innocence du fugitif._

**Néanmoins, la plupart des moments importants de l'histoire originale seront respectés, bien qu'adaptés au déroulement de cette fiction. =)**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième; "**_Tu m'as manqué__..._**"**

.

.

.**  
**

Cher Remus,

La première chose que j'ai vue en me réveillant est ton regard, ce regard qui m'a tant hanté, comme celui de James, comme celui de Lily et celui d'Harry, ce regard qui m'a tant manqué, étrangement plus qu'aucun autre. Sûrement parce que je savais que tu étais encore en vie quelque part, que je te reverrais peut-être un jour. Je crois que j'ai été heureux comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis longtemps lorsque mes yeux ont croisés les tiens...

Tu l'as dit Remus, nous avons changés, la douleur et le temps ont laissés leurs marques sur nous. Mais tes yeux, Remus, tes yeux sont toujours tels qu'ils étaient autrefois, lumineux et sombres, brillants et profonds, miel et feu, tellement toi.

Cher Remus, je ne me lasse pas d'écrire ton prénom.

Parce que maintenant, je sais que tu vas me répondre. Cher Remus, je suis chez toi et j'ose espérer que la confiance se réinstalle doucement entre nous. Tu as répondu à ma première lettre et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. C'est comme si la folie m'avait quittée pour toujours.

C'est formidable, il y a du papier et des plumes et de l'encre chez toi, c'est fantastique, Remus, c'est fantastique parce ce que je suis chez toi. Parce que tu es avec moi, que tu es redevenu mon ami, que tu ne m'abandonneras plus jamais, comme tu me l'as dit, que tu m'as soigné, que tu m'héberges, que tu es là. Moi non plus, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Remus. Si tu veux bien de moi encore un peu, j'aimerai rester chez toi, au moins le temps de guérir entièrement. Je veux rester prés de toi, encore un peu, juste un peu.

Remus, dans ta lettre, tu as écrit des choses, des tas de choses, mais deux surtout ont marqués mon esprit. La première est la haine à laquelle tu t'es attendu. Tu t'attendais à ce que je te haïsse. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais. J'ai été en colère, oui, furieux même, je t'en ai voulu, horriblement, mais te_ haïr_, je n'aurais jamais pu. Tu m'as trop prouvé quel ami tu étais, combien tu étais bon et doux et toi pour que je te haïsse. Cher Remus, c'est Peter que je hais aujourd'hui. C'est lui le traitre, le manipulateur, _le lâche. _Nous, nous ne sommes que des victimes, des pions dans un jeu que conduit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Je ne sais pas si je peux l'écrire. Je crois que si ? Je ne sais plus.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais plus, Remus, beaucoup de choses que j'ai oublié ou dont j'ai perdu l'habitude. Mais avec toi, à ton contact je retrouve des gestes, des sentiments que je croyais disparus pour toujours, aspirés par les Détraqueurs, à jamais perdus...

Mais toi, tu es en train de me réapprendre à vivre.

Remus, la deuxième chose qui m'a marqué dans ta lettre est la façon dont tu m'as appelé.

_Padfoot._

Est-ce que tu sais combien je me suis senti perdu et heureux en lisant ce surnom qui me semble vieux d'un millénaire ? C'était comme se réveiller après des mois, des années de sommeil envahies par les cauchemars. Reprendre contact avec la réalité, une magnifique réalité toute neuve où tu m'as soigné, compris et recueillis chez toi, où Harry va bien et à Poudlard, où je suis chez toi et loin de toute Horreur. Je ne vais pas disparaître Remus, ce n'est pas un rêve et je ne sais pas pour lequel de nous deux c'est le plus difficile à admettre.

Moony, si tu savais comme c'est bon de pouvoir à nouveau t'appeler ainsi.

Moony, mon Moony, si tu savais comme ce surnom m'est précieux, comme l'est chaque nouveau moment que nous passons ensemble, emmitouflés de silence souvent plus parlant que milles mots.

Ton sourire ce matin au petit-déjeuner, l'odeur du café et le goût de la confiture, la moindre petite chose à comme un arrière-goût de bonheur.

Et quoi que nous réserve l'avenir, j'espère qu'il me gardera encore près de toi.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Suite vendredi prochain! \0/**

**Hé, toi là, toi qui lis mais laisse pas de review... Fais pas semblant, j'ai regardé les statistiques je sais que tu es là!**

**Allez..Un petite, review, ça coûte rien, si? =3**


End file.
